Fighting My Demons
by Lola Fullbuster
Summary: Lola Fullbuster is just your average teenage girl that just so happens to wake up in the world of her favorite anime, related to one of her favorite characters. However, her life isn't easy. Her life is a constant race against the clock, to stop bad events before they happen. Rated T for cussing, violence, blood and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fairy tail story and I'm super excited! This is a self-insert, and there will be some darker themes in later chapters. I hope you enjoy the story! I don't expect many people to actually read this, so if you like it, don't forget to leave a review!**

The day my life began, I knew I was no ordinary child. Most likely because I was aware of what was happening around me. I realized that I had just came out of the womb, and the man staring back at me looked eerily familiar. I had felt like I had seen him before, but couldn't exactly pinpoint where. I had a memory from another life, a life in which I was an ordinary fifteen year old girl, who was obsessed with watching anime, my favorite one being Fairy Tail.

I watched as I was picked up by the eerily familiar man, as he chuckled lightly at me. "She's gonna be a tough one, alright. She ain't even crying."

I smiled at that. I've always wanted to be tough. That's when I realized where I was. I was in the world of Fairy Tail. My father was Silver Fullbuster. That meant my brother was Gray Fullbuster. I didn't see him yet. Did I take the place of Gray? Or am I older than him?

Then, I see a black haired baby emerge from the womb. He is cradled by his mother, and he starts crying. "What should we call them?" My mother asks him, a sweet, but tired smile on her face.

I look up to my father and smile, hoping he'll give me a good name. "I was thinking Gray, for the boy. I don't know about this little one."

"I've always liked the name Lola." My mother said fondly. She looked like she was looking back on the memory. "Let's name her that."

And that was how my birth into the Fairy Tail world of Earth Land took place. Fast forward a couple of years, Gray and I are seven years old.

I was presently studying in the library in the basement of our house. Who knew my father and my Uncle Nori had so many books on magic. When I first came down here when Gray and I were five years old, I was completely amazed, while Gray just thought it was boring. I guess he is still just a kid. Kids wouldn't get the importance of magic. Although I am physically still a kid, my brain is that of a teenager, so I immediately wanted to read every book in the library.

My Uncle Nori decided to take it upon himself to teach me magic. I mean, I did beg him for two days straight, so I would be surprised if he declined. Besides, my Uncle Nori is amazing, with his cheeky smile, sharp canines and those enthusiastic blue dragon-like eyes and messy, spiky black as night hair he has. Nori was an amazing teacher and I learned a lot of the basics of magic from him. But, as good of a teacher he was, it didn't hold a candle to how good of a storyteller he was.

He always had Gray and I on the edge of our seats in anticipation of what would happen next. Gray's eyes in particular would light up. "What happens next, Uncle Nori!" He would exclaim excitedly, his navy blue eyes would light up, his smile would widen. It was nice seeing my little twin brother so happy. I enjoyed Nori's stories, too. If only I had an adult I looked up to so much in my old life. I would do anything for my Uncle Nori. He was one of my favorite people in the world.

I remembered the first time he taught me magic. It started out with some simple mediation exercises, to increase my magic capabilities. He told me the magic that was right for me. It didn't take long for my magic to come to me.

My magic was Volcano Magic, but the only part I had down so far was the lava part of the magic, which according to Uncle Nori, I was extremely talented at. I had already mastered ten spells after only two years of practice. Uncle Nori was very proud of me, which made me so happy I can't even begin to describe the feeling. I had never had anyone be proud of me before.

Currently, Uncle Nori was teaching me my first defensive spell. It was my first spell to not include lava, but this time it would use volcanic rock. He had been teaching me it for a week now, and I was beginning to get the hang of it.

After a while of practicing the spell, he told me to take a break. "Listen, kiddo. I know you don't like serious conversations, but we can't avoid this one." Uncle Nori said sadly. He wouldn't look at me, which was a big concern. Uncle Nori always looked at you when he talked. He would also always be sporting a goofy grin and he blue eyes would always sparkle.

But, however, that was not the case now. He was looking at the ground, and he was frowning, and looked really depressed. I decided to break the awkward silence by asking, "What's wrong, Uncle Nori? You seem really sad. It's not like you."

He sighed exasperatedly. "I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I could never find the right time to tell you. So, I'm telling you now. I'm moving out, kid. I got a job up in Oak Town, where Phantom Lord is. As you know, that was my old guild, and they have a job for me."

I stared at him, my mouth agape. I didn't want to believe this. Uncle Nori was heading back to Phantom Lord? But, why would they want him back? They kicked him out for losing a fight.

Apparently, he read my mind. "I know, it's crazy, but, they're my guild. If they want me back, I'm going to go back."

"Take me with you, Uncle Nori! I can fight! I'm strong! They'll take me! They've got to take me, right?" I cried. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. I didn't want him to leave. He couldn't leave us all alone. He had to help me fight Deliora when he comes. I can't do it alone.

"I can't, kiddo. You need to take care of your mom and dad and your brother. You don't want to leave them here all alone, would ya?" He gave me a light smile, but nowhere near to his goofy grin that make the night turn to day. "Promise me you'll protect them, kid. And master that spell I've been teaching you. And make up some more of your own. Impress me the next time I see you."

"I promise, Uncle Nori." I told him, with a determined glint in my eyes, as a confident smirk made its way onto my face. "I promise I'll protect them. After all, I'm the strongest wizard in this town now. And I'll not only master that spell, and all the ones I create, I'm going to be a wizard saint one day! I'm going to be the strongest wizard in Fiore!"

He gave a hearty laugh, just like old time. He ruffled my raven black hair, just like he always did. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, kiddo. You take care. I better start packing." Then, he left. He walked up the old creaking basement steps and he was gone. Just like that.

Although I put on a brave and cocky façade, so he wouldn't worry about me. I still really sad that he was gone. He was my teacher, my role model, my advisor, my protector and my friend. I didn't want him to leave.

I decided to write in my journal about how I felt about Nori leaving. Writing my feelings out had always helped me in my old life, and it continued to help me in my new life. After I wrote everything out, I read what I had written in my journal the past few years.

 _March 18, X771_

 _Today my father decided to take us down to the basement and show us his hidden library. Since we are five now, he thinks that we are finally read to handle. I was super excited and couldn't sleep at all last night. At around sunrise, I decided to go wake Gray up because I couldn't stand waiting anymore._

 _When I went to his room to wake him up, the stupid bastard didn't want to wake up. So, being the lovely, nice sister that I am, I kept smacking him with his pillow he put over his head, until he woke up. Unfortunately for me, he decided to grab his other pillow and hit me with it, thus starting a pillow war. The bastard eventually won because he cheated by using his hands, but I demanded a rematch. I won that, just in time for Uncle Nori to come in and praise me. Uncle Nori is fantastic! He took Gray and I down to the library before Daddy could. He told us a story about his days in Phantom Lord. Apparently, he was called the Snowman, because he would freeze anyone that pissed him off._

 _I don't see how anyone could piss him off, though. Uncle Nori is so nice and goofy. I love him! He reminds me a lot of Natsu. Actually, I remind myself a lot of Natsu. No wonder Uncle Nori and I bond so much. Although Gray loves him, too. He's the best storyteller on the planet! I really want him to teach me magic. That's what I spent most of my day doing, pestering Uncle Nori to teach me magic. I hope he agrees. Talk to you tomorrow!_

 _-Lola Fullbuster_

 _July 5, X771_

 _Uncle Nori finally taught me my first spell. He says I learn really fast and that I have great potential! He told me he was proud of me. Funny, I never had anyone tell me that they were proud of me before. It's a really good feeling, having someone tell you that they're proud of you. In my old life, I'm used to everyone yelling at me, telling me that I'm a weak, pathetic, stupid screw-up that can't do anything right. It's nice being praised for a change. It's nice to know that I can do something right for a change._

 _Gray and I got into one of our argument/fight again today. We seem to lock horns as much as Gray and Natsu in the series. It might be the sibling rivalry, but he'll be an ice mage in the future and I'm currently learning Volcano Magic, as Uncle Nori called it, which uses a lot of lava, which is similar to fire. But, Gray and I do care about each other, though. We're brother and sister after all. And where would that idiot be without me anyway? I help him with his homework better than Mom and Dad ever could._

 _I also helped Mom in the kitchen today. We made pancakes, which was super fun! I always loved cooking in my old life, and Mom was very impressed with what I could do. We shared a couple of good laughs together in the kitchen. Dad and Uncle Nori were also very proud of me. Dad swept me up in a big bear hug, and I couldn't stop grinning. It's fun getting attention from your parents, something I never got to experience in my old life. Gray seemed to like the pancakes a lot, until he learned they were from me, which was when we had our fight. Mom and Dad had a talk with us after that, telling us to stop fighting so much._

 _July 7, X771_

 _Today was a horrible day. Uncle Nori was sick, so he couldn't teach me anything today, although he did give me a reading assignment. I decided to sit in the park and read it under the big Oak tree, since I really liked nature in this world. It relaxes me. So, I read under the tree._

 _Until some brats came along and started taunting me about me a good-for-nothing nerd. I decided to grit my teeth and ignore them, since I didn't know what my magic could do yet. Although I didn't want to admit it, they were at least five years older than me, and too big for me to fight, so I thought if I stuck it out and ignored them, they would just go away._

 _Unfortunately, I was wrong. The leader was a brown haired boy, who looked to be eleven or twelve. He kicked me in the stomach, knocking my book out of hand. "We were talking to you, book girl." He taunted. When I didn't answer, he kicked me again, harder this time. "Answer me when I talk to you!"_

 _I was kicked again and again, and I couldn't stop him. I was too weak. I started crying. "Aw, look. The little weakling book girl is crying." They started laughing at me as he kicked me harder._

 _I then heard someone say, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" They all turned around. I heard them all gasp in fear. I wondered who it was. Who be bothered enough to save me besides my dad, mom, Uncle Nori or Gray? Those were the only people to ever care about me. But, it was neither. I couldn't get a good look at them, but they sure did a hell of a good job beating up those brats. I could hear his heavy breathing and cry of concern for me as I passed out._

 _I woke up to Gray kneeling beside my bed. "Are you ok, Lola? You're really beat up! Tell me who did this to you and I'll kill them!" He said venomously. It was so weird hearing him sound so concerned for me. We are usually fighting, but he was crying for what had been done to be. He was furious. He smashed a fist on the table by my bed, but to our surprise, it turned completely to ice._

 _"_ _The Hell did you just do, Gray?" I asked him in awe. I didn't know he had unlocked his magic so early. I guess me being hear did change things._

 _Gray looked just as shocked as I felt. But then it turned into an evil smirk. "Now, I can go make them pay for what they did to my sister!" He then ran out of the room. I couldn't let him do that. He could get seriously hurt. He is still very young and untrained and could pass out in the middle of the fight. I ran after him._

 _He went to the brown haired kid's house. He started ransacking the place, until the kid came downstairs, and he started punching him with his hands cased with ice. I had to stop this. The kid looked pissed and punched Gray hard in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. "Gray!" I screamed and ran over to him. I glared daggers at him._

 _"_ _You don't hurt my brother and get away with it, dumbass!" I screamed with pure rage. I had never felt this before. But my fist suddenly ignited into lava flames. I decided to use the spell Uncle Nori had been teaching me._

 ** _"_** ** _Lava Fist!"_** _I yelled as I punched him the stomach. I repeatedly did so, until I knocked him unconscious. I ran over to Gray, who was watching me with awe._

 _We walked back to the house together. I feel like tonight brought us close together as siblings, as friends, not as rivals. We gave each other a light smile and went to bed._

I closed the journal and smiled. I remembered that night. Gray didn't want to use magic again after he learned that the kid was seriously hurt and put in the hospital and he encouraged me to do the same, but I didn't want to. That night was when I really unlocked my potential. I laid back on my bed, sighing sadly as I looked up at the ceiling. I only had one more year to get stronger. Strong enough to defeat Deliora. And I was determined to do so.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My Nightmare

 _A huge, scary-looking demon is holding Gray with its giant fist. I knew that it must be Deliora. A snarl played on my lips and I made a noise that sounded less like a human and more like a monster. "So, you're Deliora." I chuckled. I was ready for a fight. "Don't you DARE hurt my brother!" I yelled as I charged at him, my fist cased in lava._

 _ **"LAVA DEATH PUNCH!"**_

 _I yelled as my fist collided with the demon's torso. I smirked victoriously as it dropped my brother, him landing in my arms. He looked dazed, and almost scared, which was very unusual for my brother, who normally had a smirk playing on his face. "Lola. . ." He managed to say, his voice dripped in awe, but a twinge of sorrow was there as well. "Watch out. . ."_

 _I barely managed to jump away as Deliora's fist came flying at me at an unfathomable speed. "Thanks, brother." I smirked lightly. "I owe you one." I placed him gently on the ground and turned to face the demon._

 _"Who the hell do you think you are, Deliora?! To think you even tried to hurt my brother is despicable and you will PAY!" I shouted furiously. My eyes locked on Deliora and I charged forward, my fist cased in lava as I started punching it like there was no tomorrow, while screaming manically. But to my horror, I was thrown down like the small, helpless child I was._

 _I hit the cold, hard ground with a very loud thump. I felt pain shoot up my back and head. I couldn't move. The demon then turned to pick up Gray again. "NO! GRAY!" I shouted in horror, but I still couldn't move. I was paralyzed. "GRAY!"_

 _Gray gave me a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Lola." That was all he said, before Deliora put his head in his mouth and bit it off with a loud crunch that seemed to shake the whole Earth. "NOOOOOO!" I cried. I felt warm, salty tears falling down my face, but still couldn't move a muscle. "No. . ." I muttered sadly. I couldn't believe that Gray had just been eaten by Deliora. "Please, kill me, too."_

* * *

That was when I woke up. I was drenched from head to toe with sweat. I looked around frantically, surprised to see myself still in my bedroom. I looked to my right and saw Gray standing over me with a worried expression on his face.

"Lola, Lola! Are you OK? What happened?" Gray asked me frantically, shaking my shoulders as hard as he could. "You were screaming, so I came in and. . .and I was worried about you." He said as he stopped shaking me, probably realizing what he was doing.

I sighed as I sat up, realizing that I was, in fact, sleep talking. "How much did you hear?" I asked him. He simply shrugged, muttering how all he heard was me screaming incoherent words. I smiled internally at that. I didn't want him to worry about Deliora before it happened. But, it was the year it would happen. I hoped it wouldn't happen for a while yet, but it was February. It was getting closer. I could feel it. I would have to face that demon that has been plaguing my dreams for years.

I sighed. "I was nothing, Gray. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." I gave him a reassuring smile, closing my eyes, so that he couldn't see the worry that would be reflected if I opened them.

Gray slowly gave me a nod, and a small smile, but his eyes showed that he didn't quite believe me. He is a smart kid, I knew he wouldn't believe me. I just didn't want him to ask questions. He knew his place.

"If you say so." He told me, his smile widening as his eyes lit up, indicating that he remembered something important. "Dad said we can go out into town by ourselves to go get Mom a birthday present! All by ourselves! Are you in, Lola?" He said excitedly. I smiled. Gray had always been itching to go to town without our parents and this was his chance. But he wanted me to go with him, despite me having actually been to town before by myself, since I had extensive magic training and could take care of myself. But, the way Gray was smiling at me, I couldn't say no.

"Of course! I'll be ready in five!" I told him enthusiastically. I had the perfect idea what I would get Mom for her birthday tomorrow.

Gray smirked at me. "Of course you have to get ready first. You're such a slow poke. You're probably gonna take five hours. I might just go without ya." He teased dryly.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine by me. You're the one who wanted me to come. I've already been to the city, anyway."

I shoved him out of my room, and started bushing my long, raven hair. As soon as it was brushed, I put into a neat French braid, complete with a blue headband to complete the look. I put on blue t-shirt with a pair of black leggings and my black and blue, old beat-up sneakers. I burst open the door dramatically, with a smirk of my own on my face. "Four minutes." I declared triumphantly, causing Gray to sulk. He stuck his tongue out at me and told me to follow him.

He was wearing his new blue t-shirt and black jeans with a belt. It was the shirt Dad had gotten him for his birthday. He was skipping through town, an excited look on his face. He turned back to look at me. "Hurry up, slow poke!"

I laughed and gave him a challenging smirk. "You calling me slow, little brother? Then try catching me now!" I took off, with my ankles and feet incased with lava, boosting my speed.

"Hey! No fair! You can't use magic!" I heard Gray yell in protest, but I didn't care. This was the life, I thought to myself. Having mini-competitions with my brother. Yeah, life can't get any better than this.

Then, a loud roar stopped me in my tracks. There, in the distance, coming toward my town, was Deliora. I was frozen in fear. How could I fight this thing? Deliora was nowhere near my level. I was scared. I could very well die fighting this monster. But, one look behind changed my mind. Gray was standing there, a few yards behind me, with a look of complete terror on his face.

"What is that thing?" He asked, his voice trembling with fear. It made my heart ache for my brother. He was visibly shaking, even from a few yards away I could see that. Several townspeople were shaking with fear, too. There wasn't a single mage here besides me. My hands tightened into fists. It's time to face my nightmare.

"That is Deliora, a demon from the book of Zeref. " I stated plainly. I could hear my voice shaking. But, unlike my brother, it was not fear that made my voice tremble. It was rage. Pure, unimaginable, rage. Rage I had never felt before.

"And you, my friends, are very lucky, indeed." I declared, my confidence rising. "Because you are about to get a front row seat for the best ass-kicking in history!" I yelled triumphantly.

"NO! Lola, are you crazy! You can't beat that thing!" Gray screamed at me. He was even more scared than before. He didn't want to see me get hurt.

"Don't worry, moron. I can handle him." I smirked. I charge at the demon with my full speed, until I was a couple meters in front of him.

"Aye, Deliora! Down here, bitch." I challenged. Deliora looked down to see me, a puny kid, challenging him. "You have no business being here, buddy. And because of that, I'm gonna kick your ass."

I looked over my shoulder, to see my brother one last time. "Go home, Gray! Tell Mom and Dad what I'm doing! I want them to be proud of me, Gray! So, go!" I shouted at him. Gray seemed scared, but quickly nodded and ran off. I sighed. Now, I could rest, knowing he was safe. I didn't want him too close to the fight.

I could feel the ground shaking as a low rumble came from Deliora's mouth. I realized that Deliora was laughing at me. This pissed me off. "Oh, you're laughing at me now? How rude. Don't you dare underestimate me, Deliora!" I shouted furiously. I could feel the rage building up inside of me, bursting at the seams, trying to get out.

I was gonna let this beast get out of its cage.

 **"Volcanic Eruption!"** I shouted as lava came bursting out of my body and came flying toward Deliora, pushing him back a few inches. I smirked. I was able to move it. I leapt into the air, screaming manically. I had lava in both my hands. "With the lava in my right and the lava in my left, put them together and you get, **"Lava Explosion!"**

My lava devoured the demon for a whole thirty seconds, but when it dissipated, the demon was still standing strong. It didn't look like I had affected it in any way. My jaw dropped. That was one of my strongest spells. That didn't mean I was going to stop trying.

I formed my lava into a ball, with a piece of Volcanic rock in the middle. **"Igneous Lava Ball of Death!"** I shouted as I launched it at Deliora, a put a magic circle behind, making two copies of the original, and sent them flying at three different sides of the demon.

But, again, the demon barely even moved an inch. It looked like it was getting bored, but I had used my three strongest spells. I just stared at it agape. Then, it launched a breath attack my way, one that I didn't have time to dodge.

 **"Volcano Block!"** I shouted, as a wall of Volcanic Rock sprouted in front of me, shielding me from the blunt of the attack. But, a large force was still able to shove me backwards, breaking my shield and sending me flying onto my back, ten feet away. I tried to stand back up, but ultimately fell back down on the ground. My eyes widened in horror as Deliora's fist came flying towards me. I closed my eyes, and desperately recited my spell.

 **"Lava Tentacle!"** I screamed desperately, as a thin lava tentacle shot of my hands and grabbed hold of Deliora's fist. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw that my tentacles were successfully holding off Deliora's punch. I smiled to myself. It was working. I decided to test my luck while I still had some. I stood up, still keeping my tentacles on the demon's fist. I got ready for my strongest spell.

 **"Volcanic Ultimate Explosion!"** I yelled, while I still held Deliora's fist in place with my tentacles. I couldn't do this for much longer, though. It was very taxing. I could already feel my body being drenched in sweat. Lava and bits of rock exploded from my body, shooting up at Deliora at the speed of light, pushing him back, his fist retreating completely, as I let go of my tentacle.

I collapsed to the ground once more, completely exhausted. I had used up all of my magic energy. I desperately hoped that my attack was enough to finish Deliora, as I closed my eyes. Apparently it wasn't, because I felt a hand slowly lift up my body. I heard the loud rumble again, indicating Deliora's laughter. I groaned internally. I had failed. Now, numerous people would die because of me. Me, being the first causality. And I should be, after all. I failed to keep my town safe. I failed to keep my brother safe. I failed to keep my mother and father safe. With that thought in mind, I was thrown like a football into the countryside. The fall would surely kill me.

I landed with a thump on the dry soil, excruciating pain shooting up my back and into my head, as the world slowly faded to black. My final thought being:

I'm so sorry, Gray. I had failed you. I have no right to be called your sister.

With that said, I gave into the dark abyss, my guilt giving me no will to pull out.


End file.
